


Familiar

by AzureEyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureEyes/pseuds/AzureEyes
Summary: You didn't remember anything about your past when you joined Organization XIII. But quickly warmed up to the Freeshooter since your first day of joining. The way he acted around you and talk stirred up something within you. You couldn't quite tell what this feeling was but it felt familiar...





	1. Introduction

You didn't know when you became a Nobody. The life of a whole person to being the shell of your former self was blurred. The only thing you could remember of your past life was that you worked as an assistant in a small lab. You helped synthesize different medicines to aid traveling adventurers whist your boss worked on researching the powers of light and darkness and this fabled "Keyblade War." On occasion you helped with this project–though you never really understood it. The most you did was act as a runner, going to different scientists who were also researching this, trading files of information to one another. One day when you were on a delivery a swarm of black monsters appeared out of nowhere and started attacking anyone in its sight. You were surrounded and then everything went black. The next thing you knew, you laying down in the middle of the street in a dark city. The city was devoid of people, the neon lights was the only thing illuminating the streets. Then you were approached by a man in a black coat. His name was Xemnas and he told you he would help you if you helped him. He was the leader of a group called Organization XIII where the members were just like you. Lost, devoid of a heart and they all wanted to go back to their lives as people. People who could feel emotions from their hearts and not just act based on memories. He gave you an invitation and you were not in the position to decline.

Now here you were, in the middle of a white room with tall thrones surrounding you. You watched silently as the other members came through a portal to their respective seats. You could feel them stare at you, sizing you up as the new member. Soft whispers echoed through the room until it was silenced the arrival of Xenmas.

"Friends." he started. "I call this meeting to order to introduce a new member among our ranks...(Name.)"

You looked around nervously to all the other members. You were too intimidated to say anything. All eyes were on you as you stepped into the center of the floor.

"So all the seats are finally filled." A man with pink hair stated twirling a finger in this long locks.

"I always wondered why were were called 'thirteen' when there's were only twelve of us." A blonde man chimed in while playing with an oversized instrument.

"So this lovely lady will be our Number XIII?" Another blonde with an accent asked.

"Though she is technically our thirteenth member, she will not be our Number XIII." A blue haired man said seriously. "Lord Xenmas has already reserved that spot for someone else. Someone who possesses **that power** and can **actually** fulfill our goal. Giving her that rank would be a waste of time." He continued coldly.

You looked down feeling insulted. The blue haired man basically called you useless and you could feel a sting where your heart would of been. Why did they even want you in the Organization then? What kind of power did they need?

"Heh, don't you think your being a little cruel Saix? I mean don't you know anything about talking to a lady? Especially to a sweetheart like her?" A laid back voice responded. You looked to find who was talking and saw it was a man with black and white hair donning an eye patch and a scar on his face.

Saix only glared at him while the eye patch man continued.

"We gotta make our new recruit feel right at home with us. No need to be so cold. Besides, who knows when we'd get that person Xenmas wants as Number XIII. It could be months, even years till we find them. And at any rate, haven't you read her file? Our little sweetheart there already knows about the powers of light and dark. Probably even more than you Saix." The man smirked as he glanced towards you. You swore if he didn't have an eye patch on he was winking at you. You could feel yourself blush at the man's nice words. He was defending you for no reason but it made you feel happy inside.

"This is a ridiculous discussion Xigbar. You know how long Lord Xenmas has been waiting for the true Number XIII. She-"

"She will be a perfect temporary XIII while we wait. Besides, we don't know, she could possess that power. It's not like we know how these things work." the man you know now named Xigbar said casually with a shrug. You saw Saix glare even more. He was not having any of this.

"Lord Xemnas what are your thoughts. This is a waste time." Saix said with impatience. Xemnas sat there contemplating Saix and Xigbar's arguements.

"Though she does not have the power we desire, we cannot discount her intellect and knowledge she already possesses. She will be a valuable asset in our research to unlocking the powers Kingdom Hearts." Xenmas stated in a low guttural voice. "Xigbar is correct that our true XIII may not arrive to us for a long time. Therefore, (Name) will be considered our Number XIII for now. Vexen, Zexion, (Name) will be assisting you in the laboratory."

"Hmph, finally another person in this Organization that can match my genius." A man with dirty blonde hair said smugly.

"You can all save your introductions to (Name) for later." Saix interjected. "Right now you were all assigned important missions and you will see to it that it will be completed. Dismissed." You could hear some sounds of complaining as the members left through their own portals.

All who were left were Xenmas, Xigbar and Saix sitting in their thrones. Xigbar stretched in his seat with his arms behind his head. "Welp, I didn't get assigned anything today. I'm gonna go nap. Later dudes." He said as he summoned a portal.

"You're not going anywhere." Saix interjected holding up his hand. "Since it seems you have taken a liking to (Name), you are in charge of getting her adjusted to the castle. You can handle a simple task like that, can't you Xigbar?"

Xigbar's smirk grew. It was fun to mess with the super serious Saix. He never liked how he acted all high and mighty being Xenmas' lap dog, er rather, second-in-command. "Give our new princess a private tour? Well if it's for the benefit of the Organization, I guess I must pull my weight in any means possible." Xigbar said dramatically gesturing his arms. His voice was caked in sarcasm. "Later X-face." He said as he warped away leaving Saix glaring at a now empty seat.

You were deep in thought when Xigbar materialized in front of you.

"Hello there sweetheart." his voice drawled. You snapped out of your trance and stared up at Xigbar. He was a lot more taller that you had initially thought.

"No need to get all shy on me sweetheart. I don't bite unless you want me too of course." he said with a smug grin his eye looking over your figure. You felt you face flush. You don't think you've ever met anyone so forward like him. Or at least the very least you didn't remember. But if someone acted like this when you were whole, you would of surely remembered.

"I'll keep that in mind Xigbar." you responded looking away.

Xigbar chuckled at your antics then held out his arm. "I'm in charge of giving you adjusted to our humble little home. Shall we go sweetheart?"

"Um okay." You said holding on to his arm as you left the room.

Xigbar showed you the different kinds of rooms and long corridors that made up the castle. You knew for a fact that you wouldn't remember any of them. They all had long metaphorical names that started blending together. They could of just called it room one, room two. It would be easier to remember than "Nothing's Call" and "Proof of Existence." What did that even mean? Who named these places? You needed to ask for a map of this place afterwards.

"Down there is the lab you'll be working in." Xigbar pointed at a descending staircase to a large white door with a sigil engraved. "You know I never really liked going down there." He started leaning close to you. "But now that I know that there's going to be a lovely lady hard at work, I may just visit more often."

"Oh you don't need to trouble yourself Xigbar." You looked up at him with a smile. You were starting to get use to Xigbar's wit and flirtatious behavior. It was a nice change of pace from that other member Saix. After how he talked down to you, you prefer him than Saix any day.

"Trouble? Oh no sweetheart." He leaned down towards you. "It would be my pleasure." he purred lowly in your ear. "Now we are almost done with our tour, shall we go on?" He said as he straightened himself up.

You nodded in response as you both walked down a new hallway. Doors on the left and right had different emblems marking each one. They all roman numerals that started at 1 then counted up until you reached a door with the number 13 on it.

"This here is your room sweetheart." Xigbar said as he opened the door. It was a simple room with the bare essentials. Bed, closet, bathroom, desk, mirror. It fulfilled its purpose as a bedroom. You spotted a white coat laying on the bed and held it up. "What's this for?"

"That there is for when your down in the lab." Xigbar answered sitting down on your bed.

"Oh okay." You said wanting to try it on. You placed it down and you started to unzip your organization coat.

"Whoa there, I barely know you for a day and you're already giving me a strip show? I thought you'd at least want me to take you out to dinner first." Xigbar teased as your face turned beet red.

"I-I'm wearing a shirt underneath this!" you said flustered. You looked down at your coat then to Xigbar. "D-don't you wear something under your coat?"

"Would you like to find out for yourself sweetheart?" Xigbar winked tugging at his zipper.

"No thanks, I'll keep myself in suspense..." you said fixing your lab coat looking in the mirror. It was a lot lighter than the organization coat.

"Looks good on ya. I do love a woman in a uniform." Xigbar said giving a whistle.

"You're ridiculous." You let out a laugh giving Xigbar a small smile.

"It's the company I keep. I try my best." Xigbar shrugged as he got up. "You do look good in sweetheart." He started walking towards the door. "Well I guess our tour is now over. You need to rest anyway. Good night sweetheart."

"Wait!" you said in a louder voice than you anticipated. Xigbar stopped and turned towards you giving you a curious look. "I..." you started as you sat on your bed. "What were going to do after this?"

"Probably hang out in my room." he shrugged. "Why?"

"Then could you, if it's not too much to ask uh..." You looked down at your hands resting on your lap. "Could you stay here with me at least until I fall asleep?" You looked at him as Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "I...I'd rather not be alone right now..." you said laying down. Xigbar stood there for a moment then a big smirk formed.

"Well how can I say no to such a request." he let out a hearty laugh walking towards your bed. "Move over."

"Huh?" You looked at him puzzled but moved over in your bed.

"If I'm doing this, I might as well get comfortable. Who knows how long it'd take for you to fall asleep." he said as he laid down next to you. He propped up his head on his arm facing you. "There, that's a lot better."

"Are you always like this with new recruits?" you asked giggling at his antics.

"Only if they're as cute as you sweetheart~" he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't there another girl in the organization here besides me? You weren't like this with her?" you asked thinking about the who was in the organization.

"You mean Larxene? Hell nooo." Xigbar responded with a face of semi disgust. "She's a real bi- bit too much to handle."

"So she's bitchy?" you asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Haha you're words, not mine. Let the record show that I totally did not say nor imply such a thing." Xigbar laughed. You laughed as well. It was really entertaining to be with him. Something about how he acted made you feel all warm inside. You couldn't really put your finger on what this was.

"Say Xigbar. Can you tell me about the other people in the organization?"

"Of course sweetheart. Let's see...You already know Xemnas. Our Number 1 superior, you definitely don't want to cross him." he said pointing a finger at you. As much as he seemed laid back about everything, you could sense a tinge of seriousness in that statement. "Let's start from the bottom going up. Larxene is number 12 and she's always with our Number 11 Marluxia. He's our flower boy with the pink hair. 10 is Luxord who likes to gamble a lot. Trust me, never play poker or bet against him. You will always lose." Xigbar grimaced thinking about all the hard earned munny he lost to the gambler. "Number 9 is Demyx. You can tell who he is with that oversized sitar he always carries. He's really lazy and constantly gets chewed out for it. Number 8 is our fire boy Axel. You can't miss him with that red hair. He's a bit cocky sometimes. 7 is Saix the blue haired chunk of marble."

"Ugh..." was all you said making a face of disgust. "I don't...like him already..." you admitted to Xigbar. Hopefully he won't go tell telling Saix this afterwards.

Xigbar merely chuckled as he patted your head. "He's like that to everyone, don't let it get to you. He's Xenmas' little lap dog who thinks he has power in our little group." you stared at Xigbar, it seemed like there was some animosity in his tone. You wondered what their history was.

"Now you will be working in the lab with number 6 and 4 who are Zexion and Vexen. Zexion always has his head in that book he always carries and Vexen is always acting like he's the smartest nobody in this nonexistence. But I implore you sweetheart to knock him off his high horse. You seem smart enough to do that. Next, Number 5 and 3 Lexaeus and Xaldin. They don't talk much and they look intimidating but I assure you they can be a couple of softies."

"There's so many people, it's going to be hard to remember all of this." you said laughing nervously. "It's hard enough to keep track of everything in the castle..."

"Give it a week, you'll get everything soon enough sweetheart." Xigbar chuckled. "Now then, Number 2 is the most handsomest, greatest and most charming member of them all." He said with a big grin. "He might be tough in battle but he knows how to be sweet and gentle to a lovely lady." He said running his hand lightly on your side.

You smiled and giggled at the ticklish sensation. "And he's the most humblest person in the world too." you sneered as you grabbed his hand.

"Of course sweetheart." he chuckled looking down at you.

"You know I have an actual name right?" you asked letting go. "Or did you forget so you just keep calling me sweetheart to try to cover it up?

"Oh I know but I think sweetheart is just a fitting nickname. But I could always come up with something else if you'd like."

"Oh? Like what?" you asked tilting your head slightly.

"There's plenty of options. Sweetie pie, cutie pie, pumpkin, sugar...cupcake, cookie, sweet tart, donut..."

"Okay now you're just naming desserts!" you laughed hitting him playfully on the arm. He chuckled grabbing your hand and pulling you closer to him.

"What can I say? You look so cute that I just wanna eat you up." he purred as you felt your cheeks turn red. "Very funny. I prefer sweetheart then if you must use a nickname."

"Sweetheart it is then sweetheart." Xigbar grinned. You in turned just smiled as you shifted yourself on the bed now staring at the ceiling.

"What if I don't ever get my memories back?" you asked changing the subject. "All I could ever remember is the research I did but what if I had family or friends? What if someone is looking for me?"

"For some it takes time sweetheart." Xigbar said mimicking your position staring at the ceiling as well. "I'm sure it will come back to you eventually."

"I hope so...I wonder what kind of life I had before I became a nobody..." you hummed as you closed your eyes.

"I'm sure you were such a delight sweetheart." Xigbar chimed smiling. "Sweetheart?" He said turning to you after not hearing a response.

You fell fast asleep without realizing it. Light snores escaped as your head turned to the side facing Xigbar. He chuckled at your antics. Even asleep you still acted cute. He reached over and pulled a blanket over you and himself. He watched you as his gaze soften. "Just like how it was back then." he thought out loud.

"I'm so happy you're with me again (Name)..."


	2. Memory Fragment 1: When You Met Him

_Radiant Garden, 3 years ago..._

You let out a huff as you put down the last box in the new laboratory. You wiped your brow as you took in the new space. It was much bigger than where you worked last and there was more room for all the files that your professor had accumulated over the years. You have been working as an apprentice for a few years now. You didn't have any family and he took you in and treats you almost like a daughter. You've been assisting him in several projects, all having to do with the powers of light and dark. The current project you were helping with was called Project:ReMind. A study in how the powers of one heart can be manifested into pure energy and turning it into something of a weapon. This project was strictly confidential and only a few great scientists know of this project's existence including Yen Sid and Ansem the Wise.

Working with your boss has taken you to all kinds of worlds, worlds you never knew existed. You were able to travel to all these worlds because of a device Yen Sid had gifted you and your boss. But being able to travel had it's downsides as well. For starters, you could had to keep order in each world. Meaning you can't talk about the other worlds existing besides the one you were in. Next, you couldn't really make any friends. You could interact with the locals but you never knew when one day you had to up and leave for another world. The longest you stayed in a world was in Twilight Town for a year and just when you got comfortable, you had to leave. You missed eating the sea salt ice cream every day after work.

"Hey (Name)!" a voice called out from the other room. You ran over and saw your boss hidden in a midst of paperwork.

"Yes sir? You called?"

"I need you to deliver this to Ansem at the castle, you can't miss. It's filled with highly important information so make sure no one else sees it. If the wrong person gets a glimpse of these notes, it won't be good." He said handing you a big file folder filled to the brim with paper and tabs.

"I understand sir. I'm on my way." you said as you left the room. You left the lab and stepped outside, You liked how the town looked like. It was quaint with stone buildings and a fountain in the middle. You passed by some shops ran by adorable little moogles. You needed to check those out later. As you approached the castle, you suddenly felt nervous. You've heard so many great stories about Ansem the Wise, how he made many discoveries and innovations that having the chance to meet him in person was kind of intimidating. Walking up the stairs you saw a tall hulking man with black dreads in what appeared to be a guard uniform. He was holding two kids by the collar, a boy with red spiky hair and another with short blue hair. The red haired one of the two was putting up a fit as the other kid stayed silent.

"How many times do I have to tell you brats that the castle is for a select few only. This isn't the place for children like you to be roaming around." he said angrily as he walked down the stairs with them in tow.

"Hey we are not children! And we have very important business in there! Got it memorized?!" the red haired boy yelled.

"Lea be quiet." the blue haired boy responded coldly.

You decided to keep walking not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. There was another man at the door with a similar build as the black haired man. He wore the same uniform and has orange hair. He stood unmoved by the arguing and looked down at your small frame.

"Uh..I'm here to deliver this to Ansem the Wise." you said nervously. The man didn't say anything but eyed the big folder you carried. He looked at the insignia on the folder and seemed to recognize it. He opened the door and motioned for you to enter. You stepped in and as you were about to say thank you, he closed the door with a slam.

You jumped and looked around taking in the castle. There were several hallways and as you started walking, you realized you didn't actually know where Ansem would be.

"Crap I should of asked." you thought to yourself walking around. There were several closed doors and you were afraid to open any of them. You felt a rising panic as you held the files close to your chest. As you were lost in thought, you didn't hear a door open and before you could react you bumped into someone.

"Ah!!" you yelped as you fell backwards. The file fell out of your hands and the papers spilled on the floor. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Slowly you opened your eyes as saw a person holding on to your waist and hand preventing your fall. You felt your face turn red, the man had short black hair that was slicked back and beautiful brown eyes and tan skin. He was extremely handsome you thought to yourself.

"You know I can't hold you like this all day." the man teased winking taking note of how your face turned redder at his words.

"Huh? Oh I-I'm so sorry!" you said flushed as you straighten yourself out. "Oh god." you looked down at all the papers on the ground.

"Allow me sweetheart." the man said bending down and collecting the papers for you. He had the same uniform as the other two men from before he had a tattered red scarf on. "There this should be everything." he said handing you the stack of papers.

"I..thank you." you said looking down holding the files.

"Now then I didn't know we had such a cute new member on our team." he teased looking over your figure.

"Oh no I'm just visiting!" you retorted shying looking at the man from behind the stack of papers. "I have to deliver this to Ansem the Wise but I don't know where he is."

"The others didn't tell you where to go?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"No the black haired one was busy and the orange haired one just let me in." you said.

"Hah those idiots let a lovely lady get lost in here." he said shaking his head. "Follow me sweetheart, I'll show you where to go." he said holding out an arm.

"Oh thank you so much uh..." you looked at him holding on to his arm.

"Braig sweetheart." he said with a wink.

"Braig...I'm (Name)." you said with a small smile.

"(Name) huh? Such a lovely name for a lovely woman." he cooed with a big smirk on his face.

You didn't say anything, just gripped his arm tighter in embarrassment. He let out a chuckle at your cute antics. You both arrived to a big door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are sweetheart." he said opening the door. "Hey boss man you got a visitor!" he shouted as you both entered the office. There was filled bookcases and a desk in the middle. There was not one in sight. You noticed a note in the middle of the desk.

"I have business to attend to. I will return in a couple of days. -Ansem"

"Looks like you just missed him sweetheart." Braig said walking around the office. "You can just leave the files here."

"Oh okay." you said as you set the files on the desk.

"By the way sweetheart, what's in those files anyway?" he asked eyeing the folder.

"Um I don't really know." you said "My boss said it's filled with important research and not to let anyone see it." Now that you thought of it, you were curious to look inside.

"Why don't we take a peek then?" Braig suggested with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What? Wait he said no one should look though."

"No one outside the castle I assume. Besides I am an apprentice to Ansem, so I'd find out anyway." he said walking closer to you.

You looked at him then at the files conflicted.

"Come on sweetheart, there's no one here. I promise I won't tell." He cooed as he linked his arms behind you. He nuzzled his head on your neck and you felt your face flush.

"I..okay but we'll only look a a few pages." you said giving in. You opened up the folder and picked a couple of pages. The pages talked of an old war that occurred long ago. The pages documented the clash of light and dark and as you turned the page there was a drawing of a black weapon. It was intricate and there was a glowing greenish eye at in the middle of the handle. It read that it was the oldest weapon in existence.

"A keyblade? What's that?" you asked aloud. "That eye is creepy though. It looks like it's staring at me." you laughed. You looked over at Braig. His head was still on your shoulder but he looked really serious. His gaze was fixated on that drawing. "Braig? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah I'm fine." he stood up letting you go fixing his uniform. "I'll stick to guard duty, I didn't understand any of that." he let out a laugh. "Now then sweetheart, you're already here, why don't I give you the grand tour?"

"Oh I shouldn't over stay my welcome." you said.

"Nonsense sweetheart. Let me at least show you something special." Braig said grabbing your hand.

"Are you like this with ever girl that enters the castle?" you laughed.

"Seeing how you're the first girl to enter this castle. Yes. Though I don't think any other lady that enters here will be as pretty as you." Braig smirked as he led you out of the room. You followed him as he led you through multiple hallways and winding corridors, He led you up several staircases and finally led you to the rooftop.

"Here we are sweetheart." he said motioning his hand.

You were in awe. The ground of the rooftop was covered in grass and there was flowers growing everywhere. You walked up to the railing, you can see the entirety of Radiant Garden from up here.

"The view is so pretty up here." you said looking around. Braig leaned on the railing next to you and chuckled.

"The view is a lot more prettier from where I'm standing." he said with a wink.

You looked at him and realized he was staring at you as he said that. Even though your cheeks was turning red, you let out a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe but I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart." he smiled as he wrapped an arm around you. "Now then, how did I live in this place for so long and let such as pretty sweetheart slip right past me?" he asked leaning closer to you.

"Oh I just moved here. I'm from another wor-" you caught yourself. You had to keep the order. "Uh another ward! You know another district of this place. I, uh, just moved closer to the castle is all." you looked at Braig trying to give a convincing yet nervous smile.

It didn't work. Braig can see right though you.

"Heh, so tell me." He said whispering in your ear. "Which world were you from? Twilight Town? Traverse Town?"

"Huh? Y-you know about the others?!" you said wide eyed.

"Of course. I do work under Ansem after all." he laughed. "But you should be careful, you don't want the locals to hear you talk about that."

"I, I know." you looked down. "You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"Hmm. Maybe. On one condition." he said stepping away from you thinking.

"What condition?" you asked wary eyeing him with suspicion.

He looked at you with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. He grabbed your shoulders and leaned down towards you. "The condition is that this won't be the last time I get to see you sweetheart. I'm not letting such a beautiful woman slip past me." he said with a big smirk on his face.

"You, you mean like a date?" you asked blushing deeply. You let out a laugh. "I should of known it was something like that. It's a deal." You smiled looking at him.

"Perfect. Now then, how about I take you home?" Braig asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that isn't necessary." you said. "It's not that far from here. It's that building with the red roof, you see." You said as you pointed.

Braig looked in the direction you pointed at and spotted the small building. He then looked at you smiling. "Please sweetheart, I gotta make sure you get back safe. Who knows what danger might lurk down there." He said putting his hands on your waist. "Plus I can get you back there a lot quicker than just walking." He said teasing your sides with his fingers.

"Eek don't do that!" you laughed grabbing his hands trying to escape his grasp. "Besides how would you even do that?"

"You just have to trust me sweetheart." he cooed. "And hold on tight." Braig said as he quickly scooped you up holding you bridal style.

"Hey what are you doing?!" you asked wrapping you arms around his neck for support.

"Just hold on." he said as he jumped off the railing on to the rooftops of the other buildings.

"Wha? How are you doing that?" you asked with wide eyes.

"Practice sweetheart." he said nonchalantly. As he ran and kept jumping on the other buildings. Finally he jumped down and you found yourself in front of your lab. "Here we are." he said setting you down. "Now that will be 100 munny for my service, though I can take other forms of payments as well."

"What other payments do you take?" you asked looking up at him.

"Hmm...a goodbye kiss would be nice." he grinned looking at you. He held your cheek with his hand.

You looked up shyly as you got on your tip toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek. He laughed at your cute actions and held your waist with his other hand.

"Now sweetheart, I expected something a little more than that." he teased. "Something like this..." he leaned down and pressed his lips on yours. Your eyes widened but you instantly melted into the kiss. You held on to his scarf and let out a small moan. Braig in turn growled deepening the kiss. You felt his tongue lick you lips begging for entrance and you parted your lips allowing him in. You didn't know how long it was until you both had to separate for air. You breathed heavily still holding on to him.

"I...wow." you said breathlessly looking up at Braig. "Do you have to head back to the castle soon?"

"Hm?" he looked at you with a smirk.

"Could you stay a little while longer? Can..we do that again..?" you asked shyly looking down.

Braig laughed at your cute little request. "Aw sweetheart. It pains me so much to decline your request." He said running his hand in your hair. "I've already been chewed out for being late a few times before. But that just gives me more incentive to see you." He grabbed one of your hands and kissed it. "I'll be patrolling the garden until noontime tomorrow, come by and I'll show you more of our little world." He said with a wink. "It'll be our little date."

"Oh okay then." you said with a smile.

"I can't wait then (Name)." Braig cooed as he turned and walked back to the castle. You watched as his figure disappeared in the distance and let out a sigh resting your hands over your heart. You can feel your heart race a mile a minute. Your first day here on this world and you have already fallen head over heels for a handsome man you just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I'll constantly keep going back and forth between flashbacks to current time. Let me know what you think.


	3. The Dream

Xigbar woke up with a grunt, his eye adjusting to the bright light from the ceiling. His body felt stiff and tried to stretch but to no avail. He looked down to see what the cause was or rather, who. He let out a small laugh, somehow during your sleep you ended up rolling on top of Xigbar. Your head rested on his chest with an arm and leg draped over his body.

 _"Still acting the same as always, even without your memories..."_ he thought to himself thinking about the countless nights he would spend with you and how you always clung on to him in bed. You always told him that he was like a big teddy bear and you always had good dreams whenever he stayed over.

He chuckled to himself reminiscing about the past. It was so much more simpler back then. He looked down at your sleeping form and noticed that you were smiling in your sleep. You looked almost...happy.

"You must be dreaming about something nice (Name)." Xigbar thought aloud as he brushed a stray hair away from your face.

You in turn shifted slightly, nuzzling your head more into his chest subconsciously. His gaze soften and he smiled at your sleeping antics.

"Nn...Br...Braig..." you said in your sleep.

Xigbar's eye widen hearing you say his real name. If he had a heart, it would of been racing a mile a minute.

"(Name)..." he started to lightly shake you awake.

"Br..aig...Nnn...Huh what the-?" your eyes slowly opened as you looked around. You looked up to find Xigbar staring down at you. "Xigbar?" you looked up at him in confusion.

"Well good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he asked with that trademark smirk of his.

"Xigbar...you stayed the entire night? You didn't have to." you said as you stifled a yawn.

"Well you said, and I quote, to stay with you **at least** until you fell asleep. You never said anything about staying afterwards." He started looking down eyeing your body. "Besides, its been so long since I got to wake up to the sight of such a beautiful woman." He grinned with a wink.

"You're ridiculous Xigbar." you laughed you tried to playfully hit him but he caught your arm and held on to your hand. "Do you ever stop flirting?"

"Not when I'm in the company of a such a pretty sweetheart." he laughed placing a small kiss on the back of your hand. "Anyway, it's not like I could of left with how things are right now." He said motioning downward with his head.

You looked down and your eyes widened. You were practically on top of him with your arm and leg basically straddling his body. You quickly moved off on him in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" you apologized hiding your head in the pillow. Xigbar just laughed at your reaction, it was so cute how you acted. "You could of just rolled me over..." you said quietly.

"Ha, as if. You kept me all nice and warm throughout the night." he said amused.

You didn't say anything, all you could do was glare at him while holding on to the blanket.

"So sweetheart, what were you dreaming about? You looked so happy when you were asleep. So much so that you were talking too." he asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"I looked...happy?" you asked. "How could I? I thought nobodies couldn't feel anything." You recalled the day you discovered what happened to the real you. The version of you that could feel emotions and had a heart. The part of you that died. You remembered that hearing the news, you didn't react at all, not even flinch. But you knew you were suppose to feel something.

"Well technically, yes. We can't feel anything." Xigbar started shifting around to face you. "But have you noticed how eccentric some members of the organization members can be?"

"I guess you count as one."

"Right. Well everything that we can 'feel' isn't real. It's all based on memories." he said as he pointed to your heart. "Memories are the only way we know how we should be acting during certain situations. Like feeling panic when put in a dangerous situation or...feeling happy with a certain person..."

You didn't notice how Xigbar stared at you when he said "certain person." But his eye was fixated on your face to see if any reaction came from it.

"Emotions from memories..." you said as you held a hand over where your heart should be. "But I don't remember anything except for..." you looked up at Xigbar who remained silent as you thought allowed. "Well...the dream I had. It felt so real that I think it might of been a memory from my past."

"Oh? And what was it about?"

"You said I was talking in my sleep. Was it, what was I saying?" you asked leaning in closer with a determined look in your eyes.

"Whoa there sweetheart." he said holding your shoulder. "No need to get all jumpy. You were saying a name. Br-"

"Braig?" you asked finishing Xigbar's sentence wide eye.

"Yep that's the one. So who is he?"

"Well he was someone I met when I first moved." you started thinking back to your dream. "I moved to this place, I think it was called Radiant Garden...There was this big castle and he was there and he..he..." you felt your face turn red as you buried your face into the pillow.

"He was?" Xigbar asked amused at your antics unbeknownst to you, feigning curiosity.

"He was really really handsome!" you said hugging the pillow tightly with your face flushed red. "He had this really cute uniform, I think he was a guard? And, and a tattered red scarf around his neck. And he had jet black hair that was short but slicked back. And..." you stared at the ceiling in your lovesick daze. "He has really pretty brown eyes.." You sighed. "It always looked really pretty and almost glowed during the sunset..." you hummed as you closed your eyes thinking of him.

All the while Xigbar stared at you, his ego was even more inflated hearing you practically gush about him. It pained him that if only you knew the man that you were crazy about was right next to you. But it wasn't like he could up and say it. There was a risk. For one, you would think you were joking and probably get mad at him for making a tasteless joke. And Xigbar knew you would never believe him at all. During the 3 years, his appearance did change drastically. His hair was now long and tied in a ponytail. And because he became half of Xehanort, part of his hair was white and the beautiful brown eyes you loved was now yellow. Plus after a certain incident was a brat, he now had an eyepatch and scar adorned on his face. Xigbar needed a way to get you to figure it out, but he didn't want to rush things.

"Sounds like you were crazy about him." Xigbar mused. "To think your heart belonged to someone else before me..." he said faking sadness.

You giggled as you looked up at Xigbar. "Well I met you without a heart so there's no way you could of gotten to it first, so no sulking!"

Xigbar merely smiled at you. "Oh the irony of that statement (Name.)" he thought to himself.

"Plus all I remember is meeting him. I think we went out but I mean who's to say he didn't end up being a big jerk and cheat on me." you said squeezing your pillow tighter. "He was really forward...but he could of just left me for a pretty girl, you know?" Thinking of that possibility made something swell in your chest, it felt like something was squeezing it. Was this, sadness?

"As if!" Xigbar said snapping you out of your thoughts. "There is no way some guy would ever cheat on a sweet, beautiful girl like you sweetheart." Xigbar stared at you with a determined look in his eye. For once, you could tell he was being serious but why was he getting worked up over a man that he never met? Better yet, why was he defending him?

"Xigbar..." you held on to his hand. "I'm surprised you would say that. I thought for sure you would of just take this as an opportunity to say some flirty comment." you said amused. "I thought you would say something like, 'forget him, you have me sweetheart.'" you continued trying to do your best Xigbar impression with dramatic gesturing.

"Heh, is that how I sound like to you?" he chuckled looking down at you. "Well, I don't want you to taint what little memory you have right now. I doubt any man that liked you would ever hurt you. You're too special to just be cast aside." he said looking at you with sincerity.

"Xigbar..." you could feel yourself blush at his words. It was so sweet and nice and...

"Besides, I know for a fact that no matter what happens, you'll end up running into my arms anyway sweetheart." Xigbar said confidently with his usual grin on his face.

"Ugh you're the worst." you said hitting him playfully. "Gods, if I met you and Braig at the same time, I'm sure you'd both drive me crazy." you laughed.

"You think so sweetheart? But you know, I would never share you..." he said smirking eyeing up and down your body.

All you could do was hit him with your pillow and the both of you laughed. You thought more about Braig. You remembered everything about the day you met him. He was forward and so bold. But you could tell he was sweet too. You thought more about how you met, then you thought about the place you were in. Radiant Garden. Then you had an idea.

"I should go back to Radiant Garden." you said looking up at Xigbar. "I know Braig worked there, he should still be there! There's no way he could of left. He's probably waiting for me, or worse worrying about me!"

"Oh no no no sweetheart that's a bad idea." Xigbar said with a slight look of panic in his eye. "First, you don't know how to get there and second, there are rules to follow as a nobody."

"What rules?" you looked in confusion.

"Think about it sweetheart. You are a nobody. You are the shell of your former self. The real you, the one that was whole, died. If you go back to where you lived, it will cause a panic among the people to see someone they thought was gone walk the streets like nothing happened. It will expose the Organization and cause unnecessary problems for us to deal with. And you should know, Xemnas would not be pleased to know you caused it. You wouldn't even have a chance to find him before being turned into a dusk." Xigbar explained with the same look of seriousness from before. You knew you should heed his words especially when hearing what Xemnas would do to you.

"Oh I see.." you looked dejected. "But Braig...he needs to know I'm fine."

"Let's not move so quickly sweetheart. Afterall, you've been an Organization member for 2 whole days. You don't have the authority to just do as you please. It will cause suspicion."

This only made you feel sadder at this thought.

"Ah come on, don't make that face." Xigbar said raising your chin. "I don't like seeing that look. I promise sweetheart, I will help you and one day you'll get to see Braig again. If he really loves you, he would wait months...even...years for you to come back..." Xigbar's face softened as he said that. You couldn't really get a good read on him. You didn't know what he was thinking.

"Thank you Xigbar...you're really sweet." you said smiling.

"Now there's the face I like!" he laughed sitting up. "Also, you shouldn't mention any of this memory and Radiant Garden stuff to the other members okay? Let's keep this between you and me. They wouldn't like knowing that you had some kind of ulterior motives here."

"That's sounds good." you said sitting up as well. "I only trust you." you hummed leaning into Xigbar's shoulder. "You know...maybe I had that nice dream because you were here." you looked up at him smiling. "Kinda like a teddy bear that wards away any bad nightmares." you laughed jokingly.

"Well if that's an invitation to sleep with you, I'll more than gladly take it." he grinned holding onto your waist. "I'll gladly take on this job and you know, I could offer more of...my services."

"Oh? And what kind would that be?"

"Don't act all innocent sweetheart. I can make you feel so good...you just might not be able to walk for a day is all..." he whispered in you ear with a purr.

"I'll keep that in mind." you laughed. "Anyway, don't you have some kind of mission to do today? I'm sure they won't like it if they knew you spent the night here."

"I do...but it still involves you sweetheart. You can't get rid of me that easily!" Xigbar laughed as he got off the bed.

"Huh? But I thought I had to work in the lab?"

"Eventually you do. But as part of the research team, you will have to go on trips to other worlds and find materials and whatnot to do your smart science stuff. And with that, you'll need a weapon to defend yourself. Every member has one that they can call upon at will and today is the day you find your own. So I'm gonna help you with that." Xigbar explained.

"How convenient it's you and no one else." you teased. "It's like you planned this all along."

"It's not convenient, it's coincidence sweetheart." Xigbar drawled gesturing his arms. "Even more of a coincidence that I am the head of recon missions, so any mission to another world, you'll be with me. You can't get rid of this handsome face so easily." he said pointing to his face grinning.

"Well at least it's not Saix, I guess you'll do Xigbar." you laughed.

"Now then sweetheart." he said holding out a hand to you. "Shall we go to the training hall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment and kudos! I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Training Session

You followed Xigbar through the ever winding corridors of the castle until you reached the training hall. It was a sparse open space with a balcony overlooking as well as a few climbable blocks scattered about.

"Now then sweetheart." Xigbar said cutting through the silence. "Let's see if we can get you to awaken your weapon today."

"Awaken?" you tilted your head in confusion.

"Every member of this organization has a unique weapon of their own." he started to explain. "It's the only defense you'll have out there when exploring the worlds. Plus we'd hate for one of our own to get critically injured and I'd personally hate to see that gorgeous body of yours be riddled with scars and bruises."

Xigbar looked up and down your figure shamelessly with his usual smirk on his face. You merely scoffed at his actions. You were starting to get use to his antics and mannerisms. He raised up his hands and swung it down as a pair of oversized purple guns appeared in his hands. "Soon enough it'll be second nature for you to call your weapons at will." he said as he causally twirled them.

"Alright but how am I suppose to do it?" you asked looking at your hands. "I don't think I've ever fought before, how am I suppose to do it now?"

"Well that's why we're here sweetheart." Xigbar said as he walked towards you dismissing his weapons. "I'm sure you have a feisty little fire inside of you so how about we bring it out." He said as he pointed to where your heart would be. "In order to first call it, you need to be in some type of danger and I'm here to do that."

You watched Xigbar and jumped when he suddenly vanished only to reappear on the balcony above with his guns drawn. He brought his guns together and you heard a click as they transformed into a large looking sniper rifle.

"Now then, sweetheart get ready. I ain't holding back." He said as he pulled the trigger.

Your eyes widened as you saw a rain of bullets come down at you. You felt your feet move on its own as you ran as fast as you could dodging the onslaught. Hiding behind one of the blocks you clutched your chest trying to catch your breath. If you had a heart, it would be racing a mile a minute. You didn't hear any more shots fired and you hesitantly peeked from your hiding spot.

"You know you can't keep running forever..." Xigbar said reloading his guns. "You gotta stand up and fight back sweetheart."

He pointed the guns at you as the tips glowed a light purple. You tried to muster up the strength to try and fight. The organization wouldn't want any weaklings on their side but how were you suppose to conjure up a weapon when you didn't even know what it was. Panic washed over you as you desperately tried to call on something to help.

"Sweetheart." Xigbar's voice cut through. "I know you can do it, just trust yourself."

As he said that another onslaught of arrows came raining down. You tried to dodge as best you could but two arrows sliced your shoulder and your leg. You fell down and yelled in pain. You rolled over and your eyes widened seeing Xigbar loom over you with his gun pointed directly at you. Being cornered and helpless on the ground you felt something. You felt scared.

This was how you felt right before you were turned into a nobody.

Xigbar was silent as he stared down at you. He looked at your shaking form. The cut on your leg and shoulder. He hated that he caused you pain. He hated seeing tears prick the corner of your eyes. "You can't run now sweetheart. There's only one thing you can do." he said as his gun started to glow. _"Come on Y/N...fight please."_ he thought to himself. He of course was going to miss on purpose but he didn't want you know that. He needed to cause enough sense of danger and stress for you to awaken your weapon.

As the gun glowed more you shook this feeling of being scared. He was right, you had to fight. With determination in your eyes you raised your arm pushed the gun away. As you did, crystals formed in the palm of your hand as you thrust the gun out of his hand. This caught Xigbar off guard as he jumped away from you keeping a distance.

"Atta girl sweetheart. I knew you could do it." he laughed calling back his gun. "Now then, let's see what else you can do."

You looked down at your hand and saw shards of crystals forming and morphing. You took a deep breath as you started to concentrate on the shifting fractals. Slowly they started to transform until it created a something akin to a sword in your hand. Smiling at your new found ability you rushed at Xigbar slicing at the arrows that were aimed at you.

He used the top of his gun as a shield as you tried to hit him.

"Impressive sweetheart. I haven't seen anything like this." he grinned as he pushed you away.

You dropped the sword as it shattered and you tried to morph other types of crystalline weapons in your hand. You figured out that if you can imagine it in your head, you could mold it into existence. Crystal shards formed in your hands as you threw it at Xigbar. He dodged them with ease as he warped away in an instant. You looked around trying to find him and shriek when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your body.

"Heh gotcha sweetheart." he whispered. You felt your face flush at the feeling of his breath on your neck. "I win."

This time you smirked as you put your whole weight into falling back. This caught Xigbar off guard as fell on the ground with you on top. You quickly turned around and pinned him with your hands on either side of his head.

"Actually." you said breathlessly. "I think I won." you grinned with amusement.

For a moment Xigbar was speechless but then he started laughing raising up his hands in defeat. "Haha alright you win. I don't mind losing to such a cute girl like you sweetheart."

You laughed at his antics but then soon winced at the pain from your shoulder. You sat up holding on to it. In all that adrenaline, you forgot you were injured. Xigbar looked up at you propping himself on his elbows. "I'm sorry sweetheart." he looked with a pained expression. "Let me take a look."

You sat next to him as he inspected your injuries. He placed his hand on your leg and muttered something. You saw a green glow emit from his hand and your eyes widen as the gash on your leg suddenly disappeared. He then proceeded to do to the same to your shoulder and the slice instantly closed up and the pain was gone.

"How did you–what did you do?" you asked looking up at him in bewilderment.

"Ha just a basic cure spell sweetheart. Nothing fancy." he smiled. "Now then one more thing..." he leaned down and pressed his lips your shoulder placing a chaste kiss. You felt your face turn red instantly on contact and Xigbar didn't fail to notice it.

"Wha..what was that for?"

"Don't you know? Kisses make everything better sweetheart." he grinned with a mischievous look in his eye. "Now then how bout I make sure all the pain is gone?"

"Eek wait! Xigbar don't do that!!!" you shrieked as he started to pepper kisses all over your neck. You felt his smirk against your skin as he started to play with the zipper of your coat.

"What? I gotta make sure every inch of your body isn't hurting sweetheart. I'm just doing my job." he continued his onslaught of kisses.

"S-stop! That tickles!" you laughed squirming trying to push him away.

"Well laughter is the best medicine, I should continue then no?" he smirked kissing your collarbone and drifted down to your chest. His fingers were tracing up and down your sides.

"I f-feel all better! You can ahh! Stop!" you pleaded holding onto his shoulders.

Thankfully you didn't need to ask anymore as he sat up and looked up at you with his usual grin. You sat up as well trying to fix your coat.

"That was fun sweetheart. Let's do it again sometime." he teased giving you a wink.

"You're ridiculous." you let out a laugh as a sudden wave a fatigue washed over you. "I'm so tired now..."

"Well, I'd say we had a productive day." he stood up looking around the training area. "Your powers are really something sweetheart. I have to report this to Xemnas and Saix. There's no doubt they'd want you start doing missions tomorrow so how about you hit the hay?" he looked down at you holding out his hand.

You reached up to him as he helped you stand on your feet. "I guess there never is really a break here huh?" you laughed.

"You'll get use to it soon sweetheart."

You let out a yawn as you leaned into Xigbar. "The walk back to my room is gonna be so long...can you carry me pleaseeee?" you looked up at him with your tired eyes.

Xigbar smiled at your cute childish request. "I can do you one better." he started. "Just hold on to me tight and don't let go."

You looked at him in confusion but complied. You held onto Xigbar's arm in an instant you felt the room shift and before you could process what happened you found yourself in your bedroom.

"Pretty neat huh?" Xigbar grinned.

"How did you?"

"I can manipulate space sweetheart. Cool right?" he asked beaming with pride.

You laughed as you laid down on your bed. "You're just full of surprises. Is there anything else you can do?" you asked.

"Hmm...There is one more thing, but how about we save it for another day. Can't lay all the cards on the table so early on y'know?" he winked putting the blanket over your body.

You scoffed as sleep began to take over. "Alright keep me in suspense."

"That's the plan sweetheart. Now then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Sweet dreams." he said as he instantly disappeared from your room.


	5. Memory Fragment 2: First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a while! Sorry about being infrequent, work has been keeping me busy.

_Radiant Garden, 3 years ago  
_

You stood in the castle garden and kept checking your watch. You were suppose to meet Braig here for your date and to say you were nervous was an understatement. With the work that you do, you've never been on a date let alone socialize with the common folk of the world. Your home was always temporary and the minute you started to get comfortable you'd end up leaving to another world. This made it hard for you to make any friends because the thought of one day abandoning them loomed in the back of your mind. And it wasn't like you could tell anyone about where you were going because you needed to keep the order of the worlds. When you arrived here, your boss told you that this would be more of a permanent home for you. After all he is working closely with Ansem the Wise so there shouldn't be a reason to go. But you still couldn't help thinking about what if you had to go. You frowned at the thought. Was there a point to even try to have a relationship? Fall in love only to have to say goodbye one day?

You could feel tears start to form and you mentally slapped yourself for being so pessimistic. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice a figure approach you from behind until you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist pulling you back.

"Hey you know this area is for authorized personnel only right?" a familiar voice spoke. You craned your head to see Braig grinning down at you. "But I think I could make an exception for such a cute girl like yourself." He spun you around to face him and held your shoulders checking you out. "Especially one that got all dressed up just for little ol' me." he said with a wink.

You looked down embarrassed. "I just tried to throw together something decent. Is it...okay?" you asked as you played with the hem of your shirt.

Braig reached out his hand and cupped your cheek tilting your head up to meet his gaze. "Y/N you're gorgeous no matter what you have on." His smile softened as he stared deep into your eyes. You could feel your heart race a mile a minute.

Braig cocked an eyebrow noticing how your eyes looked a little glassy. "Hey are you all right?"

You felt your face turn red as you rubbed your eyes. "Oh I'm fine really! I'm just feeling a little nervous is all..." you laughed pushing away from him. "Er..this is the first time I've done anything like this." You tried to give a reassuring smile as Braig looked at you accepting your lie for now.

"So this is your first time on a date huh?" he asked as his grin returned. "That put's a lot of pressure on me to not mess up!" he laughed.

"I'll be counting on you." you smiled. "But since it's my first, you would be the best date I had by default."

"That is true but winning by a technicality isn't fun at all." he shrugged his shoulders dramatically. "Now then how 'bout we head out? I've got lots of things planned for today." he reached his hand out to you in a gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we milady?" You giggled as you grabbed his hand and he led you out of the garden.

"So where are we going?" you asked trying to change the subject and breaking the silence.

"I did promise to show you my humble little home so we're gonna go to all the spots. It ain't much but I think you'll like it." he said as he rubbed your hand affectionately. "I can't wait." you said squeezing his hand in return.

The two of you spent all day walking around the town. He took you to the town square with the pretty fountain and various shops and boutiques. He insisted on wanting to buy you something nice but you kept refusing. You would feel bad for him to spend money on you but he was very persistent. In the end you two agreed that he was allowed to buy you something as long as it was under 20 munny.

"Now next stop is the park." he said leading the way. You laughed at how much energy Braig still had. He didn't seem like he'd get tired anytime soon. As the two of you walked a sign caught your eye and you stopped in your tracks. Your eyes widened as you read the sign.

"Salty and Sweet! The perfect summertime treat. New!! Sea Salt Ice Cream"

"Hm whatcha looking at sweetheart?" Braig asked as he looked at what caught your eye. "Oh that? They started selling that recently and-"

"Can we get it please please please?!" you asked excitedly your eyes lighting up as you tugged on his sleeve.

Braig was taken aback a little at your sudden excitement. Over ice cream of all things. "Of course (Name) but you don't have to keep pulling." he laughed as you stopped and looked down embarrassed. "You sure this is the only thing you want me to buy you? Of all the things we saw today."

"Yes." you responded quickly with a glint of determination in your eye. "This is all I want." He chuckled shaking his head at your childish antics. It was pretty cute seeing this side of you.

The two of you sat down on a bench in the park and you excitedly teared open the wrapper. Braig watched as you took a bite and moved in your seat happily. He opened up his ice cream and took a bite as well.

"Huh...they didn't lie it is salty and sweet. It's pretty good." he said looking at the blue ice cream.

"Right!? It's my favorite." you said smiling as you took another bite. "I had no idea that it would be here too. I thought it was only something from Twilight Town." you sighed reminiscing about your last home.

Braig noticed the sad far off look and your eyes and wrapped an arm around you. "Do you miss it?" he asked pulling you close.

"I really do..." you answered honestly. "It's been my home for the past year and to leave all that is hard." you rested your head on his chest taking a deep sigh. "I wish you could see it. It's so pretty over there."

"You could tell me more about it." Braig chimed. "Tell me everything about this place. It'll be like I'm there."

You smiled thoughtfully as you thought about Twilight Town. "Where to start..." you started. "It's a busy town full of so many people. There's always some kind of event going on. And at top of the hill there's this train station with a big clock tower. And at the top of the tower you can watch the sun set and it's so beautiful...".

"It sounds nice (Name)." was all that Braig said as played with your hair.

"Yeah. Plus they had sea salt ice cream so I'd eat that all the time after work." you laughed as you finished the last bites of your ice cream.

"At least now you'll have a little piece of home here." Braig said motioning to your now finished popsicle.

You nodded and looked down at the plain stick in your hand. You flipped it over to see the other side was bare too.

"Darn it's blank." you said looking down. "They say that there's a chance that some sticks have 'winner' written on it and you can trade it in for a free ice cream. I've eaten so many but I've never gotten one." you explained to Braig whist twirling the stick in your hand.

"Oh so like this?" Braig held up his ice cream stick with 'winner' engraved.

Your jaw dropped and you stared dumbfounded. You could feel your eye twitch in frustration.

"Hey are you alright (Name)?" Braig asked with concern in his voice.

"That's not fair!" you blurted out hitting his chest. "I've been trying for so long and you get it on your first try!?" you yelled in your mini tantrum.

"Hey come on (Name). You can have it." Braig laughed holding onto your arms. You were definitely cute when you're mad he thought to himself.

"No way! It won't be the same. I don't need a pity win." you whined pulling away and crossing your arms sulking.

Braig just looked at you in amusement. He would of never thought an ice cream lottery would be a passionate topic for you. It was honestly a cute seeing this childish side of you.

"All right then." Braig held his hands up in defeat with his usual grin on his face. "How about I hold on to this until you finally get a winner. Then we can relish in free ice cream together. Sounds good?" He asked placing the stick in his chest pocket.

You thought about it for a second then turned to look at him. "All right. It's a deal." you said. "But I'm still mad that you got it before me." you added burying your head in his chest. You could feel the rumble of his laughter and then his hand stroking the top of your head.

"You're a riot sweetheart." Braig smiled resting his chin a top your head.

The two of you stayed like this for a while until Braig broke the silence.

"Hmm looks like it's about to rain soon." he looked up observing the grey clouds starting to form on the once clear sky. "How 'bout I take you home before we get caught in it?" he asked looking down at you.

"Are you going to carry me home again like yesterday?" you joked looking at him.

"All you gotta do is ask (Name)." Braig grinned with a wink.

You giggled as you got up from the bench. "Maybe another time." you said stretching. "I think I'd rather walk with...you." you smiled with a blush on your face. Braig chuckled as he got up, linking his arm with yours.

"As you wish milady. Shall we?" he asked motioning to the road. You smiled and nodded as the two of you headed back to your home.

When the two of you arrived at your front door, the sky was darker. The clouds were a dark grey and you could hear a faint rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" you asked. "It looks like the rain is gonna come down soon."

"Now how can I refuse something like that? I'd love to." Braig said giving his signature smile.

Walking into your small home you realized how much of a mess it was. There were still boxes strewn about waiting to be unpacked and you had a lack of furniture leaving the space looking bare. It never bothered you until now that you have an outsider. You felt a wave of embarrassment wash over you.

"I'm so sorry about all this I-"

"No need to explain (Name)." Braig cut you off waving his hand and giving you a reassuring smile.

You gave a awkward smile as you led him to your bedroom. It was the only room you actually put effort into making organized and the two of you sat on your bed. The rain had started to come down and the sounds of the rain hitting the window echoed in your room.

"So what do you want to do?" you asked looking at him.

Braig stared off thinking. You could see a spark in his eyes as he seem to settle on something.

"How about we play a game?" he suggested falling back onto your bed with his hands behind his head looking at you.

"What kind of game did you have in mind?" you asked with a tinged of suspicion.

Braig laughed and gently pulled you down to lay down next to him. "It's completely innocent sweetheart. I'd like to get to you know you better and I'm sure you wanna know more about too right? So, we just have to ask each other questions and we'd have to answer truthfully." Braig explained. "Sound good?"

You nodded as you got more comfortable laying next to him trying to think of a question.

"Well then how 'bout a simple one first." Braig started. "How'd I do for your first date?" he asked with a sly smile.

You let out a small giggle at his question. "Let me think..." you said scratching your chin. "I dunno if you want to hear the answer, I mean you told me to be truthful..." you teased sticking your tongue out.

"Ah just at least let me down easy sweetheart." Braig said dramatically clutching his chest. "I don't think my heart could handle it."

You laughed as you looked up at him. "So far, it's the best first date I had." you said with a warm smile. "I had a lot of fun today."

Braig let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that it (Name.) I wouldn't want to ruin your first time." Suddenly a wicked grin formed on his lips as he leaned in closer to you. "And you know, speaking of first times...I can be your first for plenty of other things...And I can assure you, you'll be more than satisfied..." he whispered giving you a wink.

"Braig!" you screamed as your face turned beet red. You glared at him as he let out a hearty laugh. "I swear you-ugh. Are you always this forward!?" you asked. He knew how to turn something sweet on its head and make it as suggestive as possible.

"It's just how I am (Name.)" he laughed amused how embarrassed you get. "But y'know there was a time when I use to be all shy and quiet I wouldn't dare say something like this to a lovely lady I was trying to court." he said with a wink.

"No way." you looked at him in disbelief. "I can't imagine you ever being like that."

"Well, that was a _lifetime_ ago (Name.)" Braig mused. "Now you have this version of me to deal with." he said with a wink.

"And it's a version I have to get use to." you pouted. "I'd pay anything to see you act like that."

"You'll get use to me soon enough (Name.)" he smiled staring up at the ceiling. "Now then, I think it was my turn." You looked up at him as he seem to be thinking hard about what to ask. "How many worlds have you been to?"

You were taken aback but you thought about how many worlds you've been to. "It's hard to say." you starting thinking about all of your past homes. "Including this one, maybe three? Four? It's really hard to keep track of it all." you said with a sad tone in your voice. Just thinking about it made you remember that lingering feeling you had earlier. If you had to leave all of a sudden again. And this time leave the one person you started to fall in love with. You gripped the sheets tighter just thinking about it. You were lost in thought you didn't realize Braig was staring down at you. You snapped back into reality when you realized how quiet it was.

"Well I'm always moving so sometimes I can't really take in the world I'm in that moment." you said trying to give the best convincing smile you could.

"Is that what was making you sad earlier?" Braig asked with a serious tone in his voice.

You looked up at him in shock before trying to come up with an excuse. "What are you talking about? I was just-"

"(Name.)" he looked down at you. His usual smirk was gone. Replaced with a more serious face. His stared deep into your eyes like he could look through you and read your thoughts. It was kind of scary to see him like this. "Don't lie to me."

You stared up at him wide eyed and you could feel yourself breaking. You felt your eyes water and you breathed heavily. "I'm just really afraid that I'd have to go again..." you started. "It always happens, the moment I'm happy where I am, I have to abandon it." You couldn't hold back anymore and you felt tears fall and you gripped onto Braig's shirt. "I don't want to start something good if it just means I'd need to leave it. It's not fair to me or for you." you looked up at him with your lips quivering.

Braig wiped away the tears off your face as you leaned closer to him. He held you as you buried your head in his chest sobbing. "So that's it." he said rubbing your back. "(Name...)"

"It's so silly to think about this now right? I mean this is just a first date and I'm already assuming we'd be..." you gripped your hands tightly trying to calm down.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with (Name.)" Braig said looking down at you. "And even if you did leave, I'll just have to find you. No matter how long it takes."

"How would you? That's impossible Braig." you looked up at him with sad eyes.

Braig gave you a soft smile and cupped your cheek. "Do you forget who I work for? I'm sure if I harass the scientists cooped up in the labs long enough, they'd figure it out. One of them would probably be thrilled to try to come up with something."

"You'd really do all that?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna let a couple of worlds stop me from being with such a lovely lady." he said giving you his usual smirk.

You moved closer to him, resting your head on his chest. Everything he said put you at ease and you closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was a calm steady pace and you smiled closing your eyes.

"You know there has been some times when I thought about just running away. Just take that transporter and go to another world. Start a new life." you confessed. You didn't know why you needed to tell him, but you felt like you could tell him anything. And after having to suppress all these feelings and thoughts for years, it felt good to have someone to talk about all this.

"Would I be in this new life of yours?" he asked shifting around so he could wrap his arms around you.

"I'd wouldn't want anyone else." you replied. "But then again, I barely know how to use that thing. What if we get stranded?"

"We'd figure it out together." he mused. You could feel the vibrations of his voice reverberate in his chest as he talked.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" you laughed.

"Of course I do. Try me." he laughed.

"Okay... What if we're stuck in a world with no one else, like completely deserted?" you asked.

"Well then, I guess we'd have no choice but to repopulate. And I for one would love every minute of that process." he said casually running his hand down to your lower back.

You felt your face turn beet red at his remark and you snapped up hitting his chest. "Braig!" you scolded looking up at him. He laughed at your blushing face and put his hands up in defense. "It's a completely logical plan (Name.) And a plan I fully endorse." he said eyeing up and down your body.

"You're ridiculous..." you said defeated reburying your head in his chest. You could hear him laugh more as he hugged you tighter.

"It's the company I keep (Name.)" he said resting his chin on top of your head.

You could feel your eyes getting heavy. You let out a yawn as you closed your eyes. "Stay here tonight. I don't want you to go." you said quietly.

You could hear him let out a laugh as he brushed part of your hair behind your ear. "I'm not going anywhere (Name.)" he said as you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this! Comments are very much appreciated.


	6. First Mission

When you woke up the next day in a happy mood. As you got yourself ready the thoughts of Braig replayed in your mind. The small memories that you started getting back made you more motivated to work in the Organization. You knew that he was special to you and as you kept thinking about him you felt a weird sensation in your chest. It felt like you had a heart again every time you thought about him. Nobodies can't feel anything but their memories help. Yet somehow you knew that this felt a lot more stronger than just memories. You placed your hand on your chest sighing. You felt like you had a heart again.

You wondered if this was something you should bring up to the others. After all you were assigned to the lab in the castle. Wouldn't this be a breakthrough in their research? You thought about the pros and cons of it– more so the cons. You weren't even here for a week, you didn't start working in the lab yet since this was still your orientation/training phase, so who were you to come in and question the rules of a Nobody. Especially when the rules came from the superior. From Xigbar's warning and how intimidating his presence was, you definitely did not want to cross him.

"Well...there is _one person_ I could tell." you thought to yourself.

A sudden knock on the door snapped you out of your thoughts. Opening the door stood Xigbar leaning against the frame with his usual grin.

"Well good morning sweetheart." he said crossing his arms. "Looks like someone got their beauty sleep although a stunning girl like you doesn't need it." he smiled giving you a wink.

"It's only morning Xigbar and you're all ready starting." you scoffed. "I wish I could say the same thing about you." you grinned sticking out your tongue.

"Ah sweetheart! Right into my nonexistent heart!" he cried dramatically clutching his chest stumbling into your room. He captured you in a tight hug lifting you up as you tried to squirm out his tight grip.

"Let me go!" you laughed "I was joking!"

"Mmm I don't know...you sounded pretty serious." Xigbar remarked, his grin as big as ever. "Although you're right I didn't sleep too well last night." he said putting you down.

"Huh? Why's that?" you looked up with concern.

"Because..." he sighed leaning down to close to your ear. "It was so cold and lonely without my sweetheart being my bed mate."

”Xigbar!” Your face became flushed red as you hit his chest. “Ugh you made me think there was an actual problem!”

”Oh but it is.” He said grabbing onto your arms. “It’s torture not seeing my sweetheart’s pretty face when I wake up or have that lovely body of hers on top of me.” 

"That was an accident!" you pouted looking away from him.

"And one I really enjoyed." Xigbar whispered before giving you a small kiss on your cheek. "But enough about that, it's your first day of work and you're already going to be late."

"Hey I was all ready to go but you distracted me!" you said putting on your coat.

"Oh is my handsome face a distraction for you sweetheart?" Xigbar grinned as he put an arm around your shoulder.

"You're ridiculous." you said letting out a small laugh as the two of you walked down the hall towards the Grey Area.

As you were walking, Xigbar explained the standard procedures that go on in the castle. The missions you had to do plus the days reserved for working in the lab. It seemed really daunting but he assured you that you wouldn't be on a mission by yourself.

"Now you gotta report to Saix every morning for your mission and report back when you return."

"Does it have to be him?" you said with disdain.

Xigbar laughed ruffling your hair. "Unfortunately yes sweetheart. He's the one in charge of that department. And speaking which..."

The both of you finally arrived to the Grey Room. It was a small area with giant windows to over look the outdoors. There were a few sofas and a coffee table in the space. But you dreaded seeing the blue haired man standing in the middle with his stoic expression reading a clipboard. He barely took a glance and you and Xigbar when you both entered.

"So the Crystalline Synthesizer finally shows up." Saix greeted coldly.

You looked at Saix then at Xigbar with confusion.

"It's the title given to reflect your abilities." Saix stated without looking up from the board. "Xigbar reported the skill that you possessed. Now go prove that this title isn't as worthless as the number given to you." he said handing you a blank report. "There's been reports of heartless in Twilight Town. Dispose of them. There are certain ones that have shards, collect them and bring it back. Dismissed."

Before you could say anything Saix walked off disappearing into a black portal.

"Hah that guy has not idea how to talk to a lady." Xigbar huffed summoning a portal. He turned to you grabbing your hand. "Come on, you'll get use that living statue sweetheart."

You nodded holding on to him as you two entered the portal. It was dark and purple inside with strange tendrils strewn about. You walked closer to Xigbar feeling uneasy and you can feel his arm shifting to hold you closer.

"You'll get use to this too sweetheart. The coats we have let us actually travel in this or else we'd be freezing."

You saw a light in the distance and as you stepped out the scenery changed completely. Once in a cold grey castle, now you were in the middle of a warm sunny town. You were standing on a cobblestone road, with shops and buildings surrounding you. You closed your eyes and felt a rush of nostalgia coming back to you.

"Welcome to Twilight Town sweetheart. The better of the worlds you'd visit." Xigbar said standing in front of you. "So whadda ya think?"

"I've been here before." you said looking around. "I...when I was whole, I was here before..."

"Oh so my sweetheart starting getting her memories back? That's great!" Xigbar said with a grin.

"Well I don't have all of it back. I just remember telling...him...about this." you said with a somber smile. _"Oh if only you could see this."_ You thought to yourself. " _It's just as I told you back then_."

Xigbar just watched you taking it all in. He remembered that day. How sad you were about your old home. This home. He had to be patient and handle this delicately. But it was nice to know you started remembering more about you and him.

"We can go sightseeing as we do our mission sweetheart." he said snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Oh right our mission. Sorry." you said looking down rubbing the back of your neck. "Where do we look for the heartless?"

"Mmn good question." Xigbar said scratching his chin. "Usually if we walk around enough they'll start showing their faces. Best to start at the square and go from there."

You nodded and followed Xigbar's lead. As the two of you were walking, you started at your hand morphing and shaping crystals in your palm. You never thought you would have some kind of power like this. Then you thought of what Saix called you.

"The Crystalline Synthesizer..."

"That title growing on you yet?" Xigbar asked looking at you.

"It's a mouthful." you replied giving a small chuckle. "What's with it? Do you have to refer to each other like that now? I thought that's why we had numbers."

"Eh it's more of a formality. I guess it makes us more official sounding or I dunno intimidating as a group?" Xigbar said. "I actually don't know why we do it. It's the Superior's idea and you know I'm not gonna be the one to question the things he does." he laughed.

"What's your title then?"

"Freeshooter. Don't love it. Don't hate it."

"Ah makes sense with the guns."

"Yep. Got my hand on the trigger ready to pull for something to strike– like this!"

You jumped as you watched him materialize a gun in a flash and shooting a something behind you. You turned to see a heart floating into the sky as the heartless on the ground vanished. You looked back at Xigbar who stood there with his usual grin dismissing his gun.

"Gotta be alert sweetheart. But now that I saved your life from that _dangerous_ heartless, what's my reward?"

"I could have handled it myself." you said with a hand on your hip. "And besides..."

You held out your hand forming a crystal spear in your hand and threw it behind where Xigbar was standing impaling a flying heartless. The heartless disappeared as the spear fell to the ground shattering into pieces.

"I think we're even now." You said giving him a smug look. He only let out a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder. "Heh looks like you already got the hang of your weapon. And I was so looking forward to my reward too..." He said dramatically waving his arms.

You both started laughing as you continued your mission. As you were patrolling Twilight Town you noted how most of it didn't change from what you remembered. The trams were just as you remembered it, the tower looked the same. And all the local shops you had fond memories of stood the test of time.

The two of you spent the majority of the day hunting for heartless. They weren't too bad to take down as you thought it would be but it was definitely exhausting. You should have figured all this running around would take a toll. You didn't remember if you actually did exercise in your previous life.

"Looks like that's the last of them." Xigbar said looking around the empty town. "Not bad for your first day sweetheart. How about a little treat before we go back?" 

"Won't Saix be mad that we didn't come back in time?" you asked. "I don't need him getting on my case on something else." you said laughed breathlessly.

"He won't know unless he finds out. And I ain't gonna say anything." Xigbar said. "Besides your first mission success deserves a little something."

He led you to the main district of the town and you noticed the residents were out and about now. You wondered where your old apartment was and your old workplace. You couldn't quite recall.

"Here ya go sweetheart." Xigbar said holding out ice cream. "My treat."

Your eyes widen as you took the familiar blue ice cream. "I use to eat this all the time!"

Xigbar smiled watching how your eyes lit up. You looked so happy in this moment. As he was going to take a bite you grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait. I remember there's this one place where I use to eat this. Can we go?" you asked.

"Lead the way sweetheart." Xigbar laughed. "Just get us there before this melts."

You grinned as you took him by the arm and walked up to the train station's clocktower. The two of you sat there staring on the ledge staring at the entirety of the town and watched the sunset eating your ice cream. You hummed happily as you leaned into Xigbar taking in the sight.

"I remember telling him about this place." You said breaking the silence. "He wanted me to tell him about Twilight Town. I wished he could see this."

Xigbar stared at you and saw your gaze soften. "I guess you remembered something else then sweetheart. One day you can show him this."

"You really think so?" you asked turning to look at Xigbar. "And yeah I had a dream last night. We were on our first date and Braig was so kind and sweet." you hummed happily thinking about it. Then you remembered the question you wanted to ask.

"Hey Xigbar. I was wondering something about being a Nobody." you started.

"Hm go on."

"Well, it's just whenever I have these dreams I-"

"Hold on we got company." Xigbar said holding you tightly.

"What wait?"

Before you knew it the two of you were instantly on the higher level of the clocktower. Xigbar covered your mouth before you could protest and you looked down to see a red haired man sitting at the same spot you were in seconds ago.

"Isn't that one of us?" you asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah Axel." Xigbar said still holding onto you. "Let's head back sweetheart, we don't need him catching us. He's close to Saix and he'd definitely tell him that we're procrastinating. Don't need to get you into trouble sweetheart." he said summoning a portal.

The two of you walked in disappearing with Axel being none the wiser that you were there. As you walked in the empty halls of the castle Xigbar let out a huff of annoyance. "And we were having so much fun on our date too and he had to go and crash it."

"It was not a date." you laughed hitting his arm. "I guess we can't go back there now huh."

"Too risky sweetheart." Xigbar said. "Shame though I really liked it there."

As you were walking you could feel a rush of fatigue overwhelm you. After everything today, your body started crashing and you could feel yourself losing balance. You grabbed onto Xigbar's arm as a reflex.

"Whoa you alright sweetheart?" he asked holding you up. "This must have took a lot out of you. You'll get use to this in a matter of time. How bout we get you to bed?" You nodded as you held on as he walked you back to your room.

"Thanks." was all you said as Xigbar laid you down on your bed getting you comfortable.

"Not a problem sweetheart. Though now you owe me a little reward for my time." he said grinning giving you a wink.

"Ugh you're ridiculous." you laughed as you let out a small yawn. You felt your eyelids getting heavy until you realized something.

"Wait my report! I have to hand it in." you said trying to get up.

"I'll give it in don't worry about it sweetheart." Xigbar reassured you as he gently pushed you back down on the bed. "Just get some rest alright?"

"Thank you. You're the best. But now I owe you two things now huh?" you laughed.

"You catch on sweetheart." Xigbar laughed. "I'll see you later alright?"

You nodded as you closed your eyes. Xigbar leaned over and kissed your forehead before leaving. You didn't say anything and just smiled before hearing the door close.

Xigbar walked into the Grey Room and saw Saix standing there in his usual spot.

"Here's the report you wanted." Xigbar said handing the paper over. "We got everything we needed and it was a success."

"And why exactly are you the one giving this to me when I specifically instructed (Name) to do it." Saix asked coldly glaring at the him.

Xigbar just shrugged as he walked to the window. "Well the mission took a lot outta her so I'm just delivering it in her place. Plus I was her partner so technically it's my mission too. What difference does it make on who hands it in Saix?" Xigbar said with a his smug smirk.

Saix looked at the report then Xigbar. "And why is it that you seem to be coddling (Name?) Do you have some sort of history with her Xigbar? This goes beyond just being a good team member. If you've been withholding information from the Superior-"

"Geez would you relax a little." Xigbar let out a huff. "Who was the one that gave the order to get her adjusted to the organization? I'm just trying my best to get her comfortable in the castle. Especially when there are some people who are just so calloused and acting all high and mighty over her for no reason whatsoever." Xigbar walked closer to Saix. "You may be Superior's second in command but I am second in rank. And as _your_ superior I don't tolerate this kind of attitude you have towards (Name). So change it or we're gonna have a problem Number 7." Xigbar said in a serious tone glaring at Saix.

"I mean come on, do you not know anything about talking to a woman." Xigbar laughed as he walked out of the Grey Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven't written fics for a long while. But Xigbar is my favorite character since KH2 and Days and we need more fics of him.


End file.
